indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Age of Empires II HD - Rise of the Rajas
Age of Empires II HD: Rise of the Rajas is the fourth expansion for Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings and the third one to be developed by Skybox Labs and Forgotten Empires. This expansion was released December 19, 2016Announcing Age of Empires II HD: Rise of the Rajas DLC! and adds four new civilizations and campaigns set in the Southeast Asia region. It can be purchased online at Steam. New civilizations Like The African Kingdoms, this expansion adds four new civilizations, each of which share the new Southeast Asian Architecture type. * Burmese: Ascend to power, quash a treacherous rebellion, and restore the Burmese monarchy to its former glory. * Khmer: Construct the largest religious monument in the world and amass an immortal army of devastating siege weapons. '' * 'Malay: Rebuild the largest thalassocracy to ever exist. Leave your mark on the region while hopping from island to island and rule the Southeast Asian archipelago. * '''Vietnamese: Lead your people to independence and wage guerrilla warfare with an extremely powerful arsenal of ranged units. New units Unique units * Arambai: Castle unique unit of the Burmese, cavalry archer unit. * Ballista Elephant: Castle unique unit of the Khmer, heavy cavalry siege unit. * Imperial Skirmisher: Archery Range unique unit of the Vietnamese & its allies, anti-archer archer unit. * Karambit Warrior: Castle unique unit of the Malay, cheap infantry unit. * Rattan Archer: Castle unique unit of the Vietnamese, heavily armored archer unit Common units * Battle Elephant: A slow but powerful cavalry unit available at the Stable for the four new civilizations. Buildings * Harbor: Available only for Malay, an upgrade from the Dock that can shoot arrows. Fauna * Water Buffalo (herdable) * Rhinoceros (huntable) * Komodo Dragon * Tiger New Maps Rise of the Rajas also features new Scenario Editor objects (for example, statues of Buddha) and unique Southeast Asian terrains for the new maps (including rainforests and mangrove forests). Among them, a new type of amphibious terrain is featured on the new maps, where structures can be built on and that both land and naval units can traverse, providing a new, unique playstyle, as both naval and land units can easily clash with each other. Standard * Bog Islands * Mangrove Jungle * Pacific Islands * Sandbank * Water Nomad Real World * Indochina * Indonesia * Philippines * Strait of Malacca Special * Border Stones * Holy Line * Jungle Islands (multiplayer only) * Jungle Lanes * Yin Yang Campaigns * Gajah Mada: On the island of Java, a new power is rising. Gajah Mada, prime minister of Majapahit, conspires to build an empire to rule the waves and islands of the Archipelago. Will he be able to balance his unquestioned loyalty to the king with his growing ambitions? * Suryavarman I: It is the early 11th century and the Khmer Empire is in turmoil, torn apart by competing factions and surrounded by hostile neighbors. Only one prince, Suryavarman, has the courage and cunning to defeat his rivals and restore the Khmer to their former glory. Seizing the throne, however, is just the first of many tasks. Will Suryavarman muster the strength to expand his domain, overcome adversity, and create a timeless legacy as the king who attained Nirvana? * Bayinnaung: A warrior king seeks to unite a divided land. But when he is betrayed, only his devoted servant can continue his legacy. Can a mere commoner ascend the Burmese throne and build the largest empire in Southeast Asian history? * Le Loi: When a civil war plunged Dai Viet into chaos, the Ming Emperor intervened and seized control. Now, the only hope for freedom from oppression lies with one man: a minor noble named Le Loi. Will he be able to unite feuding factions, defeat the Chinese, and regain Vietnamese independence? Promotion Rise of the Rajas was first announced by Forgotten Empires on their official website at December 13, 2016. Announcing Age of Empires II HD: Rise of the Rajas! | Forgotten Empires To celebrate the launch of the new expansion, a mini-tournament called Battle for Angkor was held on December 17–18. The tournament featured eight expert players who used the new civilizations and was broadcast on Twitch.Battle for Angkor Trailer: Rise of the Rajas Tournament! - YouTube Changelog |Date=19.12.2016 |Previous=4.9 |Next=5.1 }}Changes applied during the expansion:http://www.forgottenempires.net/age-of-empires-2-hd-rise-of-the-rajas/changelog Bug fixes * Elite War Wagon – Fix armor class 28 ‘Cavalry archers’ (Class 0 for all civs except Gaia) * Base Genitour – Fix armour Class 28 ‘Cavalry Archers’ * Base Caravels – Fix armour Class 19 ‘Unique units’ * Camel Archers get anti-spearmen bonus (0 attack against spearmen), so Parthian Tactics could properly affect Camel Archers of other civs, like Saracen Camel archers in the first scenario of Berber campaign. * Camels – Fix attack vs. Class 30 ‘HD Camels’ (is vs. Class 0 for all civs except Gaia) * Eagles – Fix attack vs. Class 30 ‘HD Camels’ * Eastern and Nordic Swordsmen – Fix attack vs. Class 21 ‘Standard buildings’ (is vs. Class 0 for all civs except Gaia) * Kamayuk now do +20 damage to Elephant type units * Trade Cogs now turn instantly when returning from a Dock * Trade Carts now have a smaller collision radius (less blockages on trade routes) * Yasama now fires 1 arrow less (down from 3 to 2) * Genitours are now created faster when playing as the Aztecs * Kasbah is no longer applied to the player researching it * Archer, Crossbowman, Arbalest – Fix attack Class 13 ‘Stone defense’ (was previously only set for Gaia) * Fortified Walls take the same time to build as Stone Walls (both 10s now, previously 11s/10s) * Certain Gate orientations no longer construct faster than others (487&488) * Ethiopian Skirmishers no longer have an increased fire rate, only Foot Archers are affected. * Korean “Faster Fortification” bonus now properly affects Fortified Walls * Indian Camel Armor bonus incorrectly increased their now-defunct ship armor. Values removed. * Pavise no longer incorrectly applies to Skirmishers * Condottiero is now properly affected by the Malian armor bonus * Chieftains now properly affects Berserk damage vs Camels * Organ Gun is now properly affected by the Turkish team bonus * Persians no longer randomly use Saracen villager voices * Mayan Team bonus now affects all gate types & orientations * Guard Towers’ secondary arrows now do +2 attack instead of +1 * Turtle Ship is now properly affected by the Turkish team bonus * Incas no longer get a starting llama when “All Techs” is enabled * Arrowslits now affects secondary arrows * Turtle Ships now receive bonus damage from Condottiero and Samurai * Condottiero now receive anti-cavalry bonus damage from Chieftains * Militia-line now receives anti-camel bonus damage from Chieftains * Repairing Town Center in the Dark Age no longer uses stone * Yeomen now affects the secondary arrows of towers. * Spanish, Huns, Mayans, Incas, Magyars, Slavs, Ethiopians, Malians Monk now recharge faith at the same rate as other civs Balance changes General * Arrowslits costs 250F 250W (increased from 150F 150W) * Arrowslits removed from the following civilizations: Ethiopians, Goths, Huns, Indians, Magyars, Malians, Mayans, Mongols, Persians, Portuguese, Slavs * Arrowslits moved to Imperial Age * Effect from Arrowslits reduced from 2/4/6 to 1/2/3 * Elite Skirmisher upgrade costs 200W 100G (reduced from 250W 160G) * Husbandry costs 150F (reduced from 250F), research time reduced from 50s to 40s * Fire Ships are now affected by Ballistics * Siege Tower costs 200W 160G (reduced from 300W 160G) * Acacia Trees are now worth 150W (increased from 100W) * Demolition Raft speed -0.1 (reduced from 1.6 to 1.5) * Fire Galley pierce armor reduced from 5 to 4 * Demolition Raft no longer does full damage to its complete blast radius (damage increases based on proximity) * Demolition Raft blast radius increased from 1.5 to 2.5 * Demolition Raft pierce armor reduced from 3 to 2 * Demolition Raft HP reduced from 50 to 45 Aztecs * Military creation bonus (+16.5%) doesn’t apply to Monks. * Get Demolition Raft. Berbers * Cavalry discount staggered to -15/20% in Castle/Imperial * Receive Ring Archer Armor * Non-elite Genitours -1 attack, +1 range. Byzantines * Greek Fire upgrade costs 250F 300G (instead of 250F 450G) Ethiopians * Upgraded Scorpion projectile has 0.3 size. * (Elite) Shotel Warrior anti-building bonus reduced to 0/1 (down from 2/3) Franks * Throwing Axeman (non-elite and elite) +10 HP Huns * (Elite) Tarkans +1 pierce armor Incas * Kamayuks +0.05 speed (same base speed as Samurais and Throwing Axemen) Indians *New Indian architectural style (replacing the current Middle Eastern for the Indians) *Gol Gumbaz Wonder moved to Scenario Editor, replaced with a new Wonder Italians * Gunpowder discount increased to -20% (was -15%) * Fishing Ships cost -25W instead of having +2 LoS * Condottiero creation time increased from 11s to 16s * Genoese Crossbowman cost reduced from 50w, 50g to 45w, 45g Japanese * Get Treadmill Crane Malians * Lose Halberdier * Wood bonus no longer affects Farms * Elite Gbeto attack reduced from 14 to 13 Mongols * Elite Mangudai frame delay increased from 0 to 5 * (Elite) Mangudai receive their original anti-siege bonus Persians * Persian War Elephant now does trample damage in the Castle Age Portuguese * Feitoria now cost 250g, 250s (changed from 250g, 250w) * Feitoria production rates are now 0.8f, 0.8w, 0.45g, 0.25s (from 0.7f, 0.7w, 0.45g, 0.45s) * Arquebus now has a smaller effect on gunpowder units (Ballistics is still enabled but projectile speed modifier reduced by 75%) * (Elite) Organ Gun have 1 min range now * (Elite) Organ Gun lose -1 bonus attack vs infantry Saracens * Elite Mameluke missile delay increased to 5 (up from 0) Slavs * Boyar speed increased from 1.35 to 1.4 Spanish * Team bonus for trade is 25% more gold instead of 33%. Teutons * Teutonic Knights speed increased to 0.7 (up from 0.65) Turks * Gold miners work 20% faster (up from 15%). Vikings * Chieftains affect all infantry units. Official trailer File:Age of Empires II HD- Rise of the Rajas Official Trailer References External links * Rise of the Rajas at Forgotten Empires Official Website * Rise of the Rajas at Steam